


Being a Prince is hard but worth it

by chewy13



Category: Homestuck, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: One Shot, Plot Bunny, assuming you already know some plot context, like super small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewy13/pseuds/chewy13
Summary: Karkat contemplating the hardships of being a Gerudo Prince





	Being a Prince is hard but worth it

By the Goddess do I hurt, thinks Karkat as he flops onto his bedroll. He’d been training with his weapons master, Neiteri, a strong Gerudo woman and a harsh taskmaster. She demanded perfection in his kata’s and forms when practicing with his sickles; wapping, pulling, and forcefully pushing his body to mold to the stances. She would not coddle him or go easy on him because of his title as prince. In fact, she seemed to be harsher because of it.

Ganondorf, the prince before him, had been an arrogant, power hungry, asshole that was raised by evil witches away from the tribe. He had been lauded as the one who would end their conflict with Hyrule, open proper trade roots, and feed his starving people. 

Instead, he had gained a power beyond imagine and brought death and destruction to his enemies and plunged all the land into darkness. With all that power he could have aided his people; shelter, food, water, anything! But he gave us nothing and then he was banished, leaving us, the Gerudo, the blame and the anger for the devastation he wrought.

As such, when I was born, the first male in a hundred years, they swore to humble me and make sure my actions reflected upon the whole tribe. That, if I was going to represent them in the male driven society we neighbor I would do it well with diplomacy and dignity.


End file.
